Intergalactic Effect: The Phantom Army
by ronnambi
Summary: When you wake up in a galaxy being manipulated by a puppetmaster into a war with no memories of who you are in a combat suit you don't know a thing about, what do you do? You do what you must. Hunt him down.
1. Chapter 1

**I am very sorry to announce this ladies and gentlemen but I am going to reboot "Intergalactic Effect". The reason is that I am not at all happy about the storyline as everything is far too easy for the main protagonist and the other characters. So to all my old readers, welcome to the new version of "Intergalactic Effect". And to my new readers, welcome to "Intergalactic Effect"!**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

_Unknown time  
Unknown place_

From utter darkness I woke up. My head felt like somebody had taken a sledgehammer repeatedly to it and my mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. When I opened my eyes, the sun blinded me, exacerbating my headache. I immediately screwed my eyes shut, then gingerly opened them again.  
The next thing I see in front of my eyes was a gray box appear in front of me with the following words.

WELCOME BACK GIDEON.

_Ok, _I thought to myself,_ what is going on? And why don't I remember anything__?_

I stare across a vista of sand dunes I was sitting on, while the interface loaded up. I examined myself, clad in a black armour with dark blue highlights. In unsteadily stood up and ran my hands along my body and I noticed I had weapons.

_Alright atleast I am not unarmed, _I thought to myself as I systematically went over them. I had two pistols on my hips, held on by some kind of magnets. On my back, I had an assault rifle, a semi-automatic sniper rifle, a light machine gun and an assault rifle like shotgun. All except the shotgun were firing a simple steel dart. There seemed to be no bullet jacket around them. Except for the shotgun, the other weapons were suppressed, with both the sniper rifle and the LMG having a scope and the assault rifle with a holographic sight. The shotgun though seemed to be some sort of energy weapon as the magazine glowed a nice cool blue. All of my guns folded into compact boxes and would unfold immediately when activated. That was a nice touch.

The best was yet to come though, as I brushed my hand along my lower back, I came upon a pair of elongated cylinders. I brought them in front of me and began examining them. I noticed that there was a button on each of them, right under some kind of guard. I brushed my thumb and a blue energy blade sprang into existence from each of them. The shape was similar to a claymore.

_No not an energy blade_ I corrected myself_ a hardlight blade._

So that meant my shotgun also was firing hardlight. Good for me, bad for any hostiles

The interface had booted up and I saw it had automatically marked objectives for me, atleast four of them, with three of them on the ground and one flying in the air. Two of the objectives were highlighted in red diamonds with the one closer to me marked as _S-052 REQUIRES IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE AGAINST MULTIPLE HOSTILES_ and designated at 2.54 kilometers away from me. The second one was marked as _DELTA DRAGON ENGAGED WITH MULTIPLE HOSTILES_ and located 2.65 kilometers away. The one in the sky was simply marked as _ORGANIC UFO _and the distance was atleast 10.92 kilometers away. But the one that worried me the most was marked with a red cross.

It simply said _MULTIPLE FRIENDLIES WOUNDED, REQUIRE IMMEDIATE FIRST AID_ and the distance came up.

12.9 kilometers.

Oh great.

_Well then, let's get cracking_ I thought to myself. I glanced at my interface, tagged S-052 position as objective 1, Delta Dragon as objective 2, and the injured as objective three, the reasoning being I would still have to fight my way to the injured, so might as well do it in such a way that I get it done thoroughly.

_No time to waste, _I thought to myself and took off at a dead sprint to objective 1.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Carnage**

_Unknown time  
Unknown place_

_**Eragon Shadeslayer's POV:**_

"Eragon, we need covering fire on left flank!" yelled the woman, Ashely. She was shooting with some kind of bow and arrow, she called it an _assault rifle,_ at the enemy that were trying to overwhelm us by sheer numbers inside the strange purple room. She stood next to the huge armoured behemoth, Sierra-Zero-Five-Two, Noble Five he called himself, who was reigning down fire on them with the strange staff-weapon he was wielding with one hand. I wondered what strange magic or mechanics caused it to work as I drew upon my reserves and with a simple spell, severed the nerve connecting the strange, tall, four jawed monster's brain to their body in front of me. I had caught a glimpse of it's mind and found nothing but hatred for anything human and the armoured members of our group, calling them 'Demons', especially. I saw entire worlds burn because of them at the orders of their 'Hierarchs'. I saw them mercilessly slaughter hordes of humans in the name of religious sancity. It was truly the worst thing I had ever experienced, leaving me with a strong desire to wash myself clean.

The blue-skinned-human like-woman, who called herself Benezia, unleashed a wave of blue-black energy on a group of those strange little creatures that ran away whenever the larger creatures would die, screaming "Leader dead, run away!". The blast blew them off their feet. Meanwhile Alpha-Two-Five-Nine and Bravo-Three-One-Two, Noble One and Six, were systematically engaging the attackers on our right. We had been fighting the horde for three days without much rest. It also seemed that two others, Noble Two and Four had landed a mere twenty meters away from us outside the ship we were on, but could not assist us as they too were similarly surrounded, but were fighting alongside something called Delta Dragon team. And they were faring no better than us.

After taking care of the marauders to our left, I unsheathe Brisingr and ignite it.

I hear the woman, Ashley, mutter "I got to get myself one of those"

I spare her a quick smile and then launch myself into the fray. I dueled with one of those seven-foot monsters, the ones that zero-five-two called 'Elites'. I initially sparred with it, getting a feel for it's style. I analysed it's attacks, consisting of slashes, stabs, feints and trying to trap my blade in between it's blade's prongs so that I could be disarmed and at its mercy.

I slip into a series of moves parrying all its attacks and then launch myself over and around it. As I land, I slash Brisingr and cut it in half across its waist. The hateful look I receive from it as it dies chills my blood. Even death did not hold any fear for it.

I hear a yell and see Noble Six goes down, holding her right arm and as One rushes up to help her, the Elite that had knocked her down quickly disarmed and tossed him over its shoulder.

I point my right hand at it and drawing on my reserves yell one word.

"Dejya!"

The Elite just crumples to the ground. The fighting stopped for a second to witness the event, then a horrible roar shook the room. I turned around as two monstrous, twelve foot tall,armoured, orange creatures with a shield on one arm and a strange rod on the other. The two of them simultaneously roar at me as they aim the rods. They glow an ominous green.

"Hunters!" I hear Noble One yell.

"Eragon, get to cover now!" I hear Noble Five yell as he starts attacking them. Suddenly a tremor runs through the ship and the wall to my left, with a groan, is ripped off and slammed into the two 'Hunters'. The sudden burst of light and hot air causes all of us to stumble. My hair stood on end and I smelt a change in the air, similar to a lightning strike and a massive pillar of electricity slammed into the debris under which the Hunters were trapped. The energy that was being used was massive as the debris began to glow from red to orange to yellow and finally a brilliant white. The horrible screams of the Hunters were abruptly cut off and the electricity stopped. A strange, rhythmic, throbbing sound came from the opening. Soon the words began to make sense.

_"..It never goes away, __It never goes away, __And now you've become a part of me, you'll always be right here,__You've become a part of me, you'll always be my fear, __I can't separate myself from what I've done, __Giving up a part of me I've let myself become you" _

Then an armoured being floated in, with electricity arcing from its fingertips. It then floats in front of us. The music seemed to be coming from it.

_"Hearing your name the memories come back again, __I remember when it started happenin', __I'd see you in every thought I had and then, __The thoughts slowly found words attached to them"_

The being stretched its hands out as it started to gather even more energy, creating a corona around it.

_"And I knew as they escaped away, __I was committed myself to them, __And every day I regret sayin' those things 'cause now I see,__That I took what I hated and made it a part of me"_

It balled its hands into fists and curled up into itself. The monsters around us shuffled uneasily.

_"It never goes away,__It never goes away"_

Suddenly, with a yell, it straightens itself up and unleashed a tidal wave of pure energy. The monsters were caught in the maelstrom. The Elites staggered. The bird-like creatures either got burnt or were sent flying across the room and slammed into the walls, mostly dying on impact. The small ones spontaneously exploded. The being lands in a kneeling position and two glowing blue blades appear in its hands.

_"And now you've become a part of me, you'll always be right here, __You've become a part of me, you'll always be my fear, __I can't separate myself from what I've done, __Giving up a part of me I've let myself become you"_

The being suddenly rushed up to a disoriented Elite and slashed horizontally with its right hand blade. The momentum it generated caused it to spin on its right foot and getting behind the Elite, slashed upwards with the left hand blade. The Elite fell away in four burnt pieces. It then moved on to deal with the next one, which had gained some sort of orientation but did not save it from being cut in twain.

_"It never goes away, __It never goes away, __It never goes away, __It never goes away"_

The armoured being rushed about from Elite to Elite, dispatching them quickly. It moved inhumanly fast, speeds which were purely the province of elves and Riders. Nothing stood in its way.

_"Get away from me, gimme my space back, __You gotta just go,__Everything comes down to memories of you, __I've kept it in but now I'm letting you know, __I've let you go, so get away from me"_

Other Elites tried to shoot at it but it adroitly dodged the shots and blocked those it couldn't dodge. One tried to rush up, but the being slammed it away with a flick of it's wrist as if it were nothing. It then rushed up, stabbed both blades through the Elite's chest, twisted both blades quickly and kicked the monster of its blades and as it fell, decapitated it.

_"Get away from me, gimme my space back, __You gotta just go, __Everything comes down to memories of you, __I've kept it in but now I'm letting you know, __I've let you go, so get away from me"_

The surviving monsters roared in anger and even fear. The being looked at them and in a blur of blue light was among them, hacking, slashing, dodging and moving.

_"And now you've become a part of me, you'll always be right here, __You've become a part of me, you'll always be my fear, __I can't separate myself from what I've done, __Giving up a part of me I've let myself become you"_

The last surviving monster, one of the bird-like creatures, got into a strange, purple, winged contraption and the winged...thing began to fly. The armoured creature just dismissively gestured with his right hand and the contraption slammed against a wall, exploding.

_"I've let myself become you, __I've let myself become lost inside these thoughts of you, __Giving up a part of me I've let myself become you"_

The music stopped and the silence felt eerie to the rhythmic boom of the song. The armoured being somehow caused the glowing blades to disappear, casting it in shadow. It then turned and began to walk towards us. Only its glowing blue eyes could be seen in in the gloom. I looked back at my companions and they all seemed to be in a state of shock at the display of pure, unadulterated violence they had just witnessed. Ashley and Benezias' mouths hung open in a state of shock. Even Noble One, Five and Sixs' body language betrayed their unease as their helms masked any expression they might have had.

"_Hooolyy shhhiiiitttt!"_ came a voice from the large hole that had been ripped in the room. A strange group greeted my eyes. Two more armoured beings, similar to Noble One, Five and Six stood inside the room, their weapons drawn, but lowered. Four, less heavily armoured soldiers stood in an outward circle, their weapons drawn, but similarly drawn with two women and a reptilian looking, doglegged creature in black and red armour. The orange armoured one had a grinning skull etched on it's helm, while the one in light blue armour had a metallic right-hand. The lightly armoured soldiers wore a strange assortment of headgear, one wearing a round cloth cap, two of them wore some kind of helm, and one wore a cap with a stiff end. All of them had a strange black thing around their eyes and a cloth with painted skulls covered their lower faces. The two women looked almost alike, both were perfect specimens of human womanhood. Only an elven maiden of a score of age could hope to compete with their beauty. While the one with shorter hair was dressed modestly in a short sleeved blue blouse and dark blue skirt, the one with longer hair wore a provocative, body fitting, white and black dress and boots with very high heels. Her dress left little to my imagination, causing my blood to boil and my face to flush. I immediately control my thoughts, my mind flashing back to my dying mate as I held her in my arms, as I watched her life slip away from those forest-green eyes of hers, before a red tidal wave of energy consumed my world, my friends and family.

"Is everyone alright?" a deep male voice asked from my right, startling me. I look at our saviour properly. His armour was pitch-black, with splashes of blue along his arms and legs and around his chest piece. His helm masked his entire face, with only the two blue eye slits showing where his eyes were. The armour seemed to be heavy but it snugly fitted his form. And he was tall.

I nodded my head mutely as the rest of them responded with muttered "sure" "no problems" "I am quite well" "Just burnt my arm on a plasma dagger". He nodded his head.

"Alright, introductions can wait, I am setting everyone on the same comm. freq so we can stay in touch. I want you to gather as much useful supplies as you can, then commander any one of the undamaged transports here. There are wounded friendlies 10 klicks away from our position. I am going ahead and will patch them up as best as I can, but I want the transport for casevac" he said.

"What is casevac?" I couldn't help asking. "Casualty Evacuation, getting the injured away from the battlefield" he replied, then continued with his orders.

"I want everyone on that transport or I will be very upset, then we head to the nearest major habitation which has a doctor. We can do further planning from thereon" he concluded.

"Uh" one of the helmeted, lightly armoured soldiers raised his hand.

"Yes Kozak?" the armoured man asked

"What would happen if you get upset?" 'Kozak' asked.

"You saw what I did when I rescued you? That" he replied.

"Oh" was the only response.

"One more thing" he said. He began rummaging around the bodies, but couldn't seem to find what he was looking for. He turned to the provocatively dressed woman.

"Sorry Miranda, I can't seem to find any armour that would fit you" he said.

"Oh it's alright it can wait" she replied. I don't know what came over me, but I walked up to her, and undoing my cloak, wrap it around her.

"Here, this will serve you better than any armour, as I have warded it to protect it's wearer from any and all harm. It draws the energy for the spell from this sapphire" I point at the sapphire that held the cloak around her. She looked at me doubtfully, but her sky-blue eyes send a familiar thrill through me.

"I would take him at his word if I were you Miranda" the armoured being said. She glanced at him then looked back at me.

"Thank you" her rich contralto sent another thrill through me. The armoured man clapped a hand on my shoulder and nods in approval.

"Ok, now that has been taken care of, I'll get going" the armoured being said.

"Wait" Noble Six called out. He turned towards her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Call me Gideon" he replied, then jumped out of the whole in the wall.

* * *

**_Unknown POV:_**

I felt a burning hot sun on my face, sand under my body. I take a ragged breath.

I feel my vision cloud over, but before I lose consciousness, a cloaked form stands over me.

* * *

**Well whaddya think?**

**Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Memories**

_Unknown time  
Unknown place_

**_Unknown POV:_**

_I remember a glowing god-child, standing at the edge of Armageddon..._

_I remember running to a pillar of light towards my certain doom..._

_I remember the love of my life, being stabbed by a sword as he fought an assassin..._

_I remember my friends, the family I never had and those I lost..._

_I remember the Queen of Ice, only to see the warm heart under all the armour..._

_I remember my best friend, my guardian angel, always standing by my side..._

_I remember the perfect warrior, and how like a child he became with me..._

_I remember my pilot, his corny jokes able to always pick up my spirits..._

_I remember my engineering genius, and the way she made everything work..._

_I remember a machine with a soul, sacrificing himself for the sake of his race..._

_I remember my friend and ally, thankful that he trusted me despite everything we had gone through..._

_I remember a spirit of vengeance, hoping that finally he would be able to rest..._

_I remember._

"Step away from them right NOW!" commanded a voice of steel, as I felt cool air wash over me.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

**_POV:_ Call sign 'Gideon'**

_Unknown time+2 hours_

_Unknown place_

I slowed my demonic pace down as I approached the sandstone valley. I slipped off my LMG from my back, unfolding it and crouching down next to the entrance. I sighted down it to check for hostiles. My HUD indicated the position of the last objective at 300 meters to my left. I walked at a slow crouch, my gun out and ready. As I made my cautious way along, my HUD flared again. In red, text began to scroll across my vision.

TIER 1 THREAT DETECTED.

All my senses went into overdrive immediately. I got up from my crouch, walking purposefully, sweeping the corners, a full 360, 180 swivel. I reached the objective and turned in to see a passage, which lead to a huge open space, with a large cavern set into it. Standing in front of the cave entrance stood an eight foot tall human in some kind of power armour painted a dark blue, with a golden winged skull ringed with an upside-down omega on his chestplate. He had a huge machine-gun like pistol in hand. My HUD immediately lit up as facial-recog scanned him.

CAPTAIN TITUS, COMMANDER, 2ND COMPANY, ULTRAMARINES.

He immediately tensed up. I reached out with my strange power and tossed him into a nearby wall. Then I shot him in the face with a blast of lightning. His vitals sank to the point of unconsciousness. Tough bastard.

I swapped out for my pistol as I entered the cave. My HUD immediately highlighted a shrouded figure in red.

TIER 1 THREAT.

I saw to figures on the ground, covered with some kind of shawl.

'Step away from them right now!' I ordered. The cloaked figure put up his hands as he slowly turned around.

I caught a glance of a reptillian face when my facial-recog immediately kicked in.

SPECTRE SAREN ARTERIUS.

A gun immediately appeared in his hands as he pointed it at me.

* * *

**AND I'M BACKK!**

**Sorry for the inordinate delay in updates, RL and my own novel have been driving me mad, glad to get this out off my head!**

**Please R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Understandings**

**_POV:_ SPECTRE Saren Arterius's POV**

_Unknown time+ 2 months_

_Unknown place_

"Well, it seems like we are in, what do you humans call it? Ah, a Mexican stand-off, yes?" I comment dryly as I look at the menacing, armoured being in front of me. I did not know what it's intentions were, but I had to protect the Commander and the Captain from it. It responded in the least expected manner.

"You watch _Westerns_?" it asked in an incredulous manner. What does he think I am? A philistine? Just because I don't like humans doesn't mean I don't appreciate good cinema.

"Yes I do. The Good The Bad and The Ugly and The Dollars Trilogy are my all-time favourites" I reply, as I slowly start to gather biotic energy in myself to knock him flat. It takes one hand off it's gun and shakes a finger at me, small sparks of electricity dancing on it's finger tip.

"Ah,ah,ah, naughty, naughty. I really recommend you don't do that" it says in admonishment, before it send a blast of electricity into my gun, knocking it out of my hand. A red wave of light washes over me and my two charges who I am trying to protect from this being. It cocks it's head to a side as I ready a biotic barrier, praying I can hold it off.

"Hold up, you saved both the man you deliberately failed in his SPECTRE trials and the woman who was sent to hunt you down? What's up with that?" it, _no he_, says in surprise.

"Two months on a desert planet, being helped by humans who have themselves had very little to offer, can change your views" I reply. The being nods its head sagely at that, then holsters its weapon and offers its hand in a hand shake.

"Name's Gideon. Don't know where I am or where the hell we are, but I had my suit AI recategorise you as a friendly instead of a Tier 1 threat" 'Gideon' said. I grab his forearm in a turian handshake and nod in acknowledgement.

"I guess my introduction would just be superfluous under the circumstances" I reply. Nothing against humans, but I feel a turian handshake evokes more camaraderie. Something I was hoping from this killing machine.

"Too true mate. SPECTRE Saren Arterius, one-time top Council agent, then messiah of the heretic Geth and war criminal" he says in a slightly mocking tone. I barely manage to control the growl that comes out of my throat, while my sub-vocals scream in rage. Gideon shook his head at my reaction.

"Mate, water under the bridge. What matters now is how you are going to behave" Gideon replied to my reaction. I shook my head and clamped down on my sub-vocals. I heave a sigh as I rub my face tiredly.

"Come on, let's get these people to the Lars's" I say, computing how long it would take us to reach the two brothers who were kind enough to take me into their home. Apparently, quite a few species in this galaxy were dextro, so food had never been an issue with me.

"Right. By the way I knocked out your eight foot tall bodyguard" Gideon commented casually as he activates a tac-pad on his right arm. That bit surprised me.

"You knocked out Titus? And what about Saphira?!" I ask in shock. Gideon looked up from his tac-pad and spared me a glance.

"If Titus was the big, blue armoured dude, yeah. I dunno who Saphira is, didn't see anyone else" he replied as he continued to type away. He then tapped the side of his helmet and was standing stock-still as if he were communicating with someone over the radio. He then turned to me.

"Well, all sorts of good news. My team is inbound in a Spirit dropship. We should be able to evac to the nearest settlement. After that, we'll see" he commented as he walks around me, to check on the Captain and the Commander.

I nod as a now-familiar _thump _sounds through the clearing, followed by the loudest roar of rage I had ever heard. Momentarily disoriented, I barely manage to reach out to the dragoness as she mentally lashed out at Gideon. Though the attack was not aimed at me, I could still feel the power. It felt like all of a Reaper's power compressed into a smaller, organic form. Suddenly, I feel a colossal presence within the cave, easily deflecting Saphira's attacks. It then slowly, almost inexorably contained the blue dragoness in an ever crushing sphere of mental power.

I turn to look at Gideon and see all the blue markings, even his eyepieces, had turned a blood red. Then an awesome voice of raw power spoke.

_**"DO NOT TRIFLE WITH ME, DRAGON"**_ it said. Honestly, I was quite relieved when I felt the presence recede. Only then I noticed I was on my knees. Gideon then walked over, picked Commander Jane Shepard up after wrapping her up in the blanket I used as a bed for her. He then gestured to Captain David Anderson and said.

"Well look lively there. We need to get them some proper medical care. By the way, what's the name of the planet we're on?"

I just get up and pick up the Captain, then turn to reply.

"Tatooine" I say, then march out of the cave,coming face-to-face with an upset dragoness, an even more upset supersoldier and more trouble coming off a U-shaped, purple dropship.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**R&amp;R!**

**N.B.: The date and time thing may confuse you all but it is relative to the character's POV and how long they have been stuck there. **

**Next up, _The Normandy on Kashyyyk!_**

**I am going to put up a poll for pairings, with one option extra in it. Looking forward to the replies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Recoup**

_**Major Kaidan Alenko's POV:**_

_Unknown place_

_Unknown time+5 days_

"Vega, hit the one's on the left with grenades. Jack, Samara, Liara, shockwave in 3, 2,1 now!" I say as I turn and unleash a tidal wave of energy, knocking away a dozen of the brown robots. The big bear like creatures who had met us on the first day used cross bows to quickly cut down the attacking robots. Soon, a group of larger, black robots with arm cannons emerged with a group of robots with powerful shielding in support. These things were not very intelligent when it came to tactics, but would soon overwhelm us through sheer numbers.

"Garrus, I need you, Tali and Kasumi to hit the robots on our right flank with an Overload" I say into my radio as I activate my omnitool and ready the app.

"Copy that. Just say the word" comes the cool and collected voice of the _Normandy's _resident vigilante.

"Now!" I exclaim as I launch an overload at the nearest robot. The four Overloads set off a chain reaction, causing multiple robots to explode or fall down, deactivated. Then suddenly, the entire forest began to be rocked by explosions, which grew in intensity and number, until finally our crash site and defensive positions were exposed to a huge ship, a white, C-shaped monstrosity. From it, we could see a swarm of ships heading to us.

"Tali, is the drive core still operational?" I ask, a sinking feeling in my bones as I prepared myself for the inevitable.

"I'll get right to it. Give me the word when to blow it up" she said as she hurried off into the _Normandy_. Garrus looked to me and asked me one thing.

"Going to blow us up to kingdom come Alenko?"

"Not until the last round. I don't want these bastards getting their hands on the _Normandy_ or any of our equipment or any of us" I reply grimly. Grunt lets out a bark of amusement.

"Tis better to die on your feet than on your knees" he says as he readies himself for the coming storm. The bears around us let out affirming barks and nods. Seemed like these droids were trying to catch them or kill them, and agreed with Grunt's sentiment.

"Alright guys, this is it. Our last battle. And just for the record, you guys are the finest crew and friends a guy could hope for" I say in form of a goodbye. Jack seemed to find this amusing and doesn't hide it.

"Leave the pussy-ass speeches for Shepard, Elvis"

"Elvis, really? That's the best you could come up with?" I remark dryly as I hear a few tired chuckle from around me. Jack opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly we are all struck by an overwhelming sense of malevolence. The ship above us suddenly lurched to a side, then slowly, ever so gracefully started to go down in a nose-dive.

I thought it would pull up at the last minute, but it continued on until it finally struck the ground. The ship then detonated in a forceful explosion, knocking us all onto the ground. The malevolent presence receded. Suddenly, I heard a gun cock behind me and as I twisted around, I saw Garrus and Grunt aiming their rifles at someone. I turn around and see two robed figures standing on top of the _Normandy_.

"Identify yourselves" Garrus growled out at them, his Mantis sniper rifle steady. The black-robed broad shouldered one just raised its arms in surrender.

"Well, considering I saved you all, a little gratitude would be nice" it, no _he_, said in a deep commanding voice. The two figures revealed their faces to us. The black robed being was an alien with blood-red skin. Even the eyes were an unsettling red. The brown robed figure was a human woman with black hair and emerald green eyes.

We all were completely thrown into a loop. Jack summed it up for us.

"Dafuq are you?"

"Ah yes, my apologies" said the red one as he gave a mock bow at the psychotic biotic "introductions are necessary here I think. My lovely companion is Aryn Leneer, former member of the Jedi Order, and I am Scourge, Wrath of the Sith Emperor and now a rootless wanderer using my humble skills to right wrongs and make the galaxy a better place" he says with a small smile. The woman next to him just rolled her eyes at his antics.

I think I just met this...wherever we are's version of Garrus Vakarian.

* * *

**AND CUT!**

**Yes ladies and gentlemen, Scourge has grown a sense of humour due to the millenia he has spent wandering the galaxy and reviving Aryn Leneer. No, this is not a pairing, these two, through countless adventures have become best friends.**

**Please R&amp;R!**

**N.B.: The poll that I put up on my page is so that I may trim my plot and make things a little tighter during narration. I request anyone who reads this, follower or otherwise, to poll. Any and all suggestions can be posted in the reviews section! Enjoy and stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Consolidation**

_**Major Kaidan Alenko's POV**_

_Kashyyyk, inside the SSV Normandy_

_10:7:02 (25 BBY)_

Well some good came out of having Aryn and Scourge, or as Vega called them The Dynamic Duo, join us. Firstly, our translators were updated with a whole host of languages. Secondly, our bear-like friends, who we learned were called Wookies, were to be used as slave labour by the enemy force called The Trade Federation, a group of systems which had broken away from the Republic, a galactic governing body located on a planet called Corsucant. Great, we had landed ourselves in the middle of a civil war. Thirdly, the two of them had a small ship and a crew comprising of a green skinned woman with brown hair called Tavi Yahiri, a 'Miraialan', a red and black striped-skinned female with odd head tails called Zat'Juku Aayusbacu, a 'Twi'lek' and two humans, a male 'Mandalorian' called Thral Bryss and a female smuggler and pilot called Jachave Meipull, better known as 'Jack'. Our Jack found it uproariously funny, much to their Jack's displeasure. We had to cart off the biotic to the medbay until she calmed down, but Jack (the biotic) would still sometimes burst into giggles whenever she would see Jack (the smuggler).

Unsurprisingly, Samara and Scourge, despite their very different personalities, teachings and outlooks, had hit it off and soon became as thick as thieves. Their downtimes consisted of debates on morals, ethics, culture and advancement of society as a whole.

Jack (the smuggler) and Joker soon had a friendly rivalry going on who was the better pilot and who had the better ship. Jack for now was on top as our ship was still undergoing repairs.

Speaking of the _Normandy_, the Wookies built a huge wooden scaffold around the ship and had managed to, using an ingenious system of pulleys and levers, hoisted it up into the air, allowing all of us to get down to repairs in earnest. Again, the Wookies came into their own. They were expert mechanics and very dexterous with tools and equipment. Tali had found her motor-head soul mate in an adolescent Wookie called Chewbacca. The two of them,along with Adams, Ken, Gabby and Zat had managed to get the mass effect core back on-line and we had got back power and basic comms.

"So, how long do you think it will be before we get off this planet?" I asked Tali as I walked into the engine room to get a status update. No matter how hospitable and grateful our hosts were, the ground was no place a spaceship belonged to. Just my opinion.

I dodge and catch the spanner thrown at my head.I have to admit, the trips down to engineering are improving my reflexes. As I straightened up I am met by a wall of fur roaring in my face, a maelstrom of bad breath, fangs and drool.

"Hello to you too" I say sarcastically as I step past the oversized rug carpet. Honestly, no matter how much he may try to act as a tough guy, Chewie, as we had taken to calling the Wookie, was a big softie. Even Samara was not immune to his charm. Or maybe there is a little girl in every woman, even a thousand year old one. Tali just continued working under a console as she gestured around with her free hand while Zat gave me a glare. I take a guess and place the spanner in Tali's hand.

"Thanks Zat" bim goes gratitude, down the drain "As for when we are getting off the ground, not within the next two weeks, minimum. I not only need to check that all the _Normandy _is okay, I also need to ensure that we can survive those insane aerobatics our pilot loves to perform whenever we need to either engage the enemy. So, until I am satisfied the _Normandy_ won't implode on itself or get shorn in half. Plus, while I am on my down time, I am helping Scourge, Tavi and Garrus in restoring EDI" she says as she finished whatever she had to do and stood in front of me. Subtle things,like the slight droop of her shoulders, her head's angle, that gave away her tiredness. I decide to put my foot down immediately.

"Tali, you are now on 24 hours bed rest. Go find a bunk and sleep" I order her.

"But..." she starts. I interrupt.

"But nothing. You are exhausted and are more likely to make mistakes when you are tired. We need you at a hundred percent, which you aren't right now" She is about to say something when I interrupt again.

"Don't make me bring Chakwas in. You know that I had to send her off as she worked herself to the bone. And last I checked on Garrus, he was fast asleep muttering about 'calibrations'" That gets her laughing, though there is a slightly hysterical edge to it as she lands on the ground, her limbs flailing about. It's slightly disturbing. I just motion to Zat, who escorts her away to the crew cabins and a bunk. Chewie huffed and grumbled then patted me on the back.

"Glad you approve" I reply as I head over to the cargo bay.

* * *

_**Padawan Anakin Skywalker's POV:**_

_Jedi Temple, Corsucant_

_10:7:02 (25 BBY)_

Master Kenobi certainly has a twisted sense of humour. For having dragged him into a death match contest, which turned out to be an elaborate trap created by a group of Dark Jedi out for vengeance against him and Master Qui-Gon Jinn having killed their leader some years ago, I was to spend time in my room, meditating and connecting to the Force. I was to have no contact with anyone. To make sure of that, everything from my terminal to my communicator, even my back-up holonet device I had hidden under my bed were confiscated by Master Kenobi.

So here I am, bored out of my mind.

I decide to, with a small huff of annoyance, take Master's advice. I focus on my breathing, slowly bringing it under my concious control. Slowly, I sunk myself deeper into the Force.

I couldn't help feeling awed by the power that coursed through the galaxy, feeling its ebbs and flows.

While I immersed myself into this, I became aware of a disturbance in the Force. It began as a small tremor. As I focussed on it, I became aware of a signature on wherever I was looking that struck a chord within me. I searched deep within myself. It suddenly struck me.

_Mother._

She seemed to be happy, if her emotions were anything to go by. Content even. And despite not being there, my heart was filled with peace, knowing my mother was safe.

Now I knew of a way to locate my mother I was about to withdraw back into myself, when I felt not one but _two_ dark presences. Suddenly, these two presences envelop an entire planet each. I could feel the panic that set in amongst the populations. Then, just as suddenly, they receded, till there was no trace at all.

My eyes flew open as I gasped, my body drenched with sweat. I became aware of the tumult outside the doors of my room. My door flew open and my master stumbled into my room.

"Anakin we..." I cut him off.

"I sensed one of the presences on Tatooine. We're going there now" I say immediately. My master's eyes flash with irritation as he replies.

"No, we are going, along with Masters Taichi and Fisto to Kashyyyk, while Masters Secura, Plo Koon and Windu will head to Tatooine. Pack your bags and meet me in Docking Bay B-17" he orders as he tosses me my communicator.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update!**

**I'll try and be more regular from now on.**

**Next up, Tatooine and Kashyyyk!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Recuperation**

_**Gunnery Chief Ashley 'Ash'**_** Williams**

_Owen and Shmi-Skywalker Larss' home, Tatooine_

_10:7:12 (25 BBY)_

We were now officially on day 13 since we landed on Tatooine. It feels just like yesterday when I had stayed behind on Virmire to nuke Saren's base. Turned out I had been dead for 3 years. Miranda and Oriana filled me, Nihlus, Benezia and Saren in on all that happened. The Collector abductions, the proto-Human Reaper, the Reaper War, the Cerberus Insurrection.

And finally...the Crucible and the Catalyst.

And the entire galaxy had been rallied together by one woman, the same woman who now hung on to life by a sliver.

_Dear Lord, if you can hear me, please save her. Save Em._

A figure stumbled out of the room in which Em and Capt..._no_ Admiral Anderson were recuperating in. As Eragon looked around bleary-eyed at all of us, Miranda rushed up to support him, while we all stood up. Hmmm, better file this detail away for later. Oriana's eyes flashed in amusement, apparently preparing teasing comments to use on her sister when she had the chance.

"How are they?" asked Benezia in concern, while Saren looked on from her side. After listening to what actually happened to him before Eden Prime made me feel sorry for the ex-Spectre.

"They'll recover, they just need to rest" he replies as Shmi and Owen walk in. Shmi, on seeing his state, chased him off to a bedroom, threatening dire consequences if he wasn't resting and the plates she had set out weren't empty. I decided to have a peek in, to see how badly of they really were.

Anderson slept on a cot, fresh bandages wrapped around his chest and around his head. My focus then shifted to where Gideon knelt in front of Em. He brushed some of her platinum blonde hair from her face, which was completely wrapped in bandages. Only one eye of her's was visible.

"Gideon?" I ask. His eyes snap onto me. This is the first time I have seen him out of armour. And the guy is _ripped. _He's built for endurance, to keep going on and on. His blond hair, sky blue eyes and tanned skin made him look like a surfer boy.

"They'll be fine. Just trying to get rid of the indoctrination in her mind" he replies. Oh good...wait _indoctrination?_

_"She's indoctrinated?"_ I whisper in horror. I remember how Benezia was when she was under Sare...no _Sovereign's_ control. He shakes his head in the negative.

"Just traces. Whispered suggestions, a nudge here and there. If the Reapers had her completely indoctrinated, it would have been counter-productive for them. So they did just enough to cause her to do things their way" he elaborates as he rests one hand on her forehead. He then continues.

"I have touched only the surface of her mind" he says as he brushes her hair aside "but I need to go deeper. Get to the root of it to destroy the indoctrination. But, I can't do so without her, or someone close to her's, express permission" he looks pointedly at me.

Oh wow, just wow. He wanted _me _to give him permission to dive into Em's _mind?_ Think dammit, think!

"Is there no other way?" I ask him. He nods.

"Yes, but it might cost her her memories, her personality, even what make her _Commander Shepard_" he replies. I take a breath, hoping my friend will forgive me for this, and reply.

"Do it"

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update, my new (and first) job is taking up all my time.**

** Eipok There will be no more Covenant, but just one more badass will be arriving from Halo.**

**R&amp;R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Indoctrinated Part-I**

_**Emily Jane Shepard's**** POV**_

_Emily Jane Shepard's mindscape_

_Time unknown_

I sat on the street, my back against a brick wall as the rain kept pounding down on me. The body of the man who tried to force himself on me lay a few meters away from me. It was the first time my biotics had manifested and I was all of 14. I had just survived the raid on Minidoir, losing everything I loved. One of the Alliance soldiers who had come to Minidoir after the attack decided, after my medical treatment and psychological counselling, decided to adopt me. His name was David Anderson. And here I was, halfway between home and school, debating on what to do. When it had happened, I remember running away, in shame and fear, and not being found by anyone for 3 months. 3 of the worst months of my life. I remember, on finally being brought home, Anderson pulling me into a hug, with tears streaming down his face, asking me to forgive him.

It was the first time I called him _Dad_.

I jerked my head up when I heard someone walk by. That didn't happen then.

"Whenever you're ready Commander, you can come out of that alley. You're not that same scared little girl you were" a strong, deep male voice sounded out, with a strong British accent.

Whoever it is, is right. I'm _Commander_ Emily Jane Shepard, N7, Spectre, Hero Of Elysium, Butcher Of Torfan, Hero Of The Battle Of The Citadel and Hero Of The Galaxy.

I shakily stand up and push off the wall. I step out into the pouring rain and am greeted by a man, with tanned skin, sky-blue eyes and wheat blond hair, dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He walks up to me and wraps his jacket around me. It's inordinately warm. I no longer feel cold and wet. The rain also started to slow down.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" I ask him. He gives me a small smirk.

"The name's Gideon. And you Commander, I don't think you need any introductions. And as for what I am doing here, well I am here to help you" he replied. The rain now was slowing down to a drizzle. He offered me his right arm and I put my arm through his, We started walking down the street towards where I stayed with Anderson while he was posted ground side.

"Help me how?" I ask him. He frowns before replying.

"There's no easy way to say this Commander, but the Reaper's managed to indoctrinate you" he said. I felt like someone had replaced my backbone with a freezingly cold iron rod.

"_What?!_" I reply, my voice filled with horror and shock. He patted my arm reassuringly.

"My job is very simple. Break the indoctrination. And Javik was right you know, despair is the Reaper's greatest weapon. They used your worst memories, your most painful recollections as a means to try and control you" he replies. I honestly don't know who he is but something about him tells me he is real.

"So how do we break it?" I ask. He looks at me thoughtfully, humming.

"Well, we have to visit each of these memories, all horrors that have been lost due to time. The way out is by making your peace with them" he said. I just sigh in response. He nudges me with his elbow.

"Hey there, don't pull such a glum face. I'll be with you every step of the way" he says in his reassuring bass. I then notice where we were. Anderson's home's door loomed over me. I looked at Gideon for reassurance. He nodded to me.

"Go on. Open it. Your deepest regret here was not going back to the Admiral instead of running away" he said. I take a deep breathe and let it out to calm my nerves, readying myself for the punishment I would receive. As I opened the door I was caught in a golden light. Then everything faded to black.

* * *

**R&amp;R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Indoctrinated Part-II**

_**Emily Jane Shepard's**** POV**_

_Emily Jane Shepard's mindscape_

_Time unknown_

My eyes were shut. I felt warm and content. Something warm and hard was pressed against my back and wrapped around my stomach. Something warm, wet and filling lay between my thighs. The smell was an immediate and identifiable musk. _Jason_. This was just a year after the Blitz, and a week before _Akuze_.

"To borrow from Kozak: _Ooooooooooh shhhhiiiiiiitttt_" came Gideon's voice, thankfully far from me. I open my eyes to a darkened room. When my eyes adjusted to it, I saw Gideon standing to a corner of the room, facing away from me.

"I mean seriously, _this_ is your worst memory? Your boytoy couldn't have been that bad, judging by how happy you feel" he said. He's righ... wait a minute, can he sense _feelings_?

"Yes I can. Now why is this your worst memory?" he asked me. I knew immediately why.

"I wanted to ask him to marry me. I was pregnant with our child and I was madly in love with him. But, I couldn't work up the nerve. And then Akuze. Loosing him was too much of a shock to me, causing me to miscarry. And then Torfan happened" I say in reply.

"Alright then. You know what to do, don't you?" Gideon said in response. I knew what I had to do.

I reach over to the bedside table drawer and start rummaging inside. A feeling of panic envelops me. Suddenly, a strong pair of arms pull me into a hug and a husky voice whispers in my ears.

"Looking for this?" Jason asked as he popped open the box with the ring in it in front of my eyes. I look at him as he takes my chin in his hand and rests his forehead on mine.

"Yes" he said, in his calm husky voice. My brain takes a few seconds to catch up to my ears.

"_Yes?_" I ask him. He nods his head in confirmation. I pounce him in my joy, the two of us laughing as we are surrounded with another golden halo.

* * *

**R&amp;R!**

**And before you ask, no, Torfan is not going to feature as I don't know how it will play out.**

**Next up, Mass Effect 1-3!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Indoctrinated Part-III**

_**Emily Jane Shepard's**** POV**_

_Emily Jane Shepard's mindscape_

_Time unknown_

We trawled through my memories, breaking their hold on me, making me realise that my worst memories were products of my own cowardice.

"Don't do that to yourself" Gideon said as we moved to where I failed to save Miranda and Oriana from their twisted father, and using my diplomatic skills (for what they were worth) convincing him to release her. Miri just threw him out of a window when her sister was safe.

"Do what?" I ask, knowing what he was talking about. He just gave me his _ are you kidding me_ look, which had me giggling. He looked cute like that.

"Meh, better than what I generally hear" he replies. I just cock my head to a side and give him the puppy eyes, the picture of innocence. He just sighs and rolls his eyes at me then does something completely out of character.

He kisses me.

Granted, it's only a kiss to the forehead, but my heart starts doing a silly little tap dance at that. His smirk causes it to speed up and the widening of the said smirk is probably going to give me a heart attack. I frown at him.

"Not a word" I growl at him. He just nudges me with his shoulder.

'And piss off the woman who destroyed an entire race of genocidal bio-synthetic Cthulu monsters? Not on my life" he says with a grin and a wink. Smart ass.

"I definitely am one" he says, his smirk doing funny things to my insides.

And I suddenly realise what my next memory would be.

The Cerberus Coup. _Thane._

_These are my memories, just redone to help me cope _I think sourly to myself, knowing that I shouldn't feel like this, feel this guilt, this self-loathing. I can't help feel like I am betraying Thane in some fundamental way.

"That's where you are wrong" came Gideon's voice to my left. He was looking at me with a mixture of affection and understanding. I couldn't help feel warm all over when he looked at me like that. But I had to ask him.

"About what?" I ask him. He crosses his arms and cocks one hip at me, a mirror image of my pose.

"This isn't just delving into memories. I am actually using your consciousness, focussed by the force I have in me, creating an astral projection in the minds of those who are still alive and also giving you a chance at meeting those who have passed on, in a manner that will make sense to you. It's bloody exhausting, so don't be surprised if I'm out of it for a few days after this" he says. I just let my feeling of disbelief wash over him. He just gives a sigh.

"Alright, fine. You really want to see what it looks like. Come with me" he gestures to follow him through a black portal. Hesitantly, I step through the portal.

When my vision is restored, I am blinded by searing light. Once my eyes adjust, I see a white beach, with Gideon and I standing in the ocean. The water only came up to our waists, a clear blue, impossible to find even in a garden world.

"You'd better hurry. I can't hold this for long. He's waiting" Gideon says. I know who he immediately means and I sprint through the water, kicking up an almighty spray.

As I rush to the beach, I see a huge crowd of people. Krogans, turians, asari, hanar, drell, humans, salarians, volus, elcor, rachni, quarian, even some vorcha and rachni were visible. Co-existing in a peace in death which was unthinkable in life.

If this was heaven, I wanted a slice of it.

I then notice a certain green drell break away from the crowd and run out to meet me. He was dressed in a white toga of all things, but he looked vibrant, healthy and full of life.

"_Thane_" I cry out in joy, sorrow and relief as I embrace him. I just want to hold him tight and never let him go as tears spill from my eyes down my cheeks. I pull him into a hungry, demanding kiss. I don't care who sees me.

"Siha. It is good to see you. But, it is not your time. I am sorry" he says as we break our kiss. I stare at him, confusion warring with fear.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, not wanting to leave him again. He smiles at me gently, a mixture of pride and sorrow in his eyes.

"Your friend cannot keep this up for long siha. He will be your best ally in the coming storm. You are needed again, by an entire galaxy. As Emily as well as _Commander_ Shepard" he says, his arms rubbing my back in a comforting way.

I feel an unbelievable amount of rage flood my system. Haven't I done enough? Given enough? Sacrificed enough? Why do I need to put myself through all of that _again_?

"I know" Thane says to me smiling slightly at my disgruntled, disgusted expression. I then ask him the most pressing question as I steel myself to return back to a galaxy that needed me to save it. _Again_.

"Will I see you again?" I ask him. He nods in reply, dispelling the knot of fear in my heart.

"And Emily?" he rasps in that voice of his, looking at me sternly "Don't close your heart to those around you" saying that, he kisses me, strong and deep. When we break the kiss, I give him what had to be a very watery smile.

"Goodbye Thane" I say as I get ripped away from him, back into the land of the living.

* * *

_**Emily Jane Shepard's**** POV**_

_Owen and Shmi-Skywalker Larss' home, Tatooine_

_10:7:12 (25 BBY)_

I slowly open my eyes, thinking I would see the bright white of the medbay of the Normandy, or even the grey-white of a hospital, but I noticed, as my eye adjusted, that the place seemed to be a muted grey. I notice a weight on my stomach. I ease myself up to see a passed out, drooling, blond haired idiot, who had literally haunted my dreams. I felt a strange _frisson_ pass the air over me...

Wait frisson? How did I even know.."That would be me"

Gideon yawns and looks at me through sleep blurred blue eyes. He squints a little bit, his eyes adjusting to the light. He then looks at me, a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry" he says, his voice mournful. I frown at him. My curiosity runs alongside a feeling of strong guilt.

"Why? You saved me" I say smiling at him. Parallel to my gratitude, a small burst of happiness comes to life, but it is quickly snuffed out by the feeling of guilt. He looks at me, his eyes unbelievably sad.

"I created a Force Bond between us" he replies.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**I'm currently working on another story (re:Paladin) and I hit writer's block, so thought I should work on this story. **

**R&amp;R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Concern**

_**Emily Jane Shepard's**** POV**_

_Owen and Shmi-Skywalker Larss' home, Tatooine_

_10:7:13 (25 BBY)_

"A Force Bond?" I ask him. What the hell is a Force Bond? Judging from his expression, nothing good. He took a deep breath and was about to say something when Shmi rushed into the roo...Wait, how do _I _know _her _name?!

"Gideon, Anchorhead and Mos Eisely are under attack!" she said breathlessly. He shot me a look of concern. The same, _alien _feeling of concern shot through my being.

What in the Nine Corellian Hells was happening?

Wait,_what?!_

"_Sleep_" Gideon said, and my eyes drifted closed as I fell asleep.

Suddenly I seemed to be able to see through Gideon's eyes.

_I could sense things. I could feel the presence of others. Gideon looks at Shmi, and sees her as a small bonfire. Through this bonfire, he could tell what her thoughts and feelings were. Other similar presences were surrounding us, with varying strengths. He then looks down on me and I couldn't help my gasp._

_I was a wreck. I looked like what I looked like after Alchera, except all my injuries were covered in bandages. Worse, the same energy in me was just above a sputtering candle._

I thought I told you to sleep_ I hear a voice admonish me, concern and amusement washing over me in equal measure, causing the fire in me to flare up. I felt curiosity from the presence as it channelled in more power. I felt warmer, the energy in me flaring up into a camp fire. _

There, you should be comfortable now _the voice says as Gideon walks over to a blue-black metal box. He picks it up and straps it onto his chest._

RONIN ARMOUR SYSTEM ACTIVATED_ a box filled with grey text scrolled. The armour assembled over him like a second skin, covering the steel-grey undersuit he wore. A blue energy shield flared to life around him and a HUD activated, giving him access to everyone's comms._

_"_Commander Carter, sitrep" _came Gideon's cultured drawl on the comm, completely unhurried. I couldn't here the response, but the information translated into a set of images, showing four warships, classification Providence-class and a huge battleship called a Lucrehulk-class droid control ship, making them Trade Federation ships. _

_"_Alright, this what we are going to do" _he says as he outlines his plan. I think he is certifiable by the end of the briefing._

* * *

**Awfully short chapter. Am working on the next one to be put up pronto! By-the-by, the Ronin system is inspired by Tusken1602's 'Beacon Effect' prothean armour.**

**R&amp;R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Underways**

_**Gideon's**** POV**_

_Onboard Spirit dropship enroute to Lucrehulk-class droid control ship, Tatooine_

_10:7:13 (25 BBY)_

"Plan clear to everyone?" I ask as I ready myself at the airlock of the Spirit dropship.

"Yes Gideon" came Commander Carter's immediate reply. I take a deep breath, trying to push away my unease and the tidal wave of anger being sent by a woman who could possibly drop kick me across the galaxy.

_And don't you forget it_ came the honeyed, Southern drawl of Commander Emily Jane Shepard, saviour of all sentient life and intergalactic badass. I could feel the wave of amused approval wash over me from her. Damn, she was a quick study. Her amusement was now tinged with a hint of flirtiness, the emotional equivalent of batting her eyelashes at me.

_If you're done distracting me_ I growl at her, trying to get myself under control. Considering how much I am getting affected, I guess I haven't been around any female. And I didn't intend to create a Force bond with her. Her natural leadership and empathy saw to that.

_Oh you pooor baby_ came her honey-sweet voice, in that annoyingly baby voice _I completely detest_. Honestly, give me warm and husky over high pitched and annoying. Meanwhile, Six came through with an update.

"One minute to drop"

_Oh really?_ came her voice, _again_, now a low sultry purr. I had to swallow and think of cold showers to calm myself down as I acknowledged Six's report, causing Emily no end of amusement. The real reason she was doing this was because she wanted to throttle me for taking on such risks.

_Yes really, cyar'ika _I say as I gather the Force and, as the airlock cycles open, utilise it and the explosive decompression to launch me out of the airlock, ignoring her yelp of confusion and embarrassed affection.

* * *

The plan was simple really.

Phase 1 of the plan involved launching me onto the Lucrehulk's bridge, providing a noisy distraction and hacking into it's weapon's fire-control systems, engaging the fleet in Tatooine's atmosphere. Then while everyone onboard was aiming at me, Noble team would infiltrate onboard and hit the ship reactor. We would rendezvous near the docking bay and grab a ship/shuttle and link up with the team on the ground.

Phase 2 involved getting everyone to Anchorhead, stealing a shuttle/ship capable of FTL flight and getting the hell of this planet. Phase 2 would be launched as soon as I hit the bridge.

Rocketing towards it, I gather Force lightning between my hands. When I was a few feet away, I unleashed all that energy onto one of the windows of the bridge, smashing my way through and slamming a massive Force explosion through the bridge, tearing apart the entire bridge crew.

_As Legion would say, windows are structural weaknesses_ came Emily's voice, light with amusement as I chucked a primed thermal detonator through the opening door to the bridge and slammed it shut through the Force. I then walk up to one of the ship consoles and utilise my armour's interface spikes to lodge and download the virus my suit's VI had been preparing. Immediately, the hull of the ship began vibrating with dull thumps as the enemy fleet ere engaged by the Lucrehulk's turbolasers.

I disengage the spikes and use a Force push to tear off the door which had warped closed from the explosion and charge through the ship.

A patrol of droids and droidekas (my armour identified them as such and marked them as Tier-11 and Tier-9 threats respectively) engaged me as I went about the place tossing grenades and thermal detonators, raising Cain as I went. I activate my sabres and switch into Form V (I don't know how I knew, I just did). I deflected their blaster bolts using Shien, tearing apart the droids. The four droidekas were still firing at me, so I switched out my right hand blade for my pistol and shot the four of them, the bullets punching through their shields and armour killing them.

"Gideon, this is Noble One" I hear over my radio as I make my way onto a walk way overlooking one of the hangars. I was just going to cause more chaos when the call came through.

"Go Noble One" I reply.

"Infiltration successful, approaching ship engineering, no enemy contact" he says. Good, everything was going to plan.

"Good work, I..." whatever else I was going to say were lost to history as a white armoured blur slammed into me, knocking me off the walkway. I flew across the hangar and slammed onto the floor, bouncing a couple of times. My ears rang and my head hurt from the concussion. I heard a woman's distant scream, but my eyes were feeling heavy. I just wanted to rest. So tired.

_GET UP! _a roar of rage, pain and fear slammed into me like a tidal wave, jolting adrenaline through my system, causing me to shake my head clear as I staggered upright. I took in the scene before me as seven white armoured figures stood before me.

The six droids my armour helped me identify, being cheerfully helpful as always.

TIER 1 THREAT: IG-100 MAGNAGUARDS.

But it was the white plated cyborg in the centre with the four cybernetic arms carrying activated and multi coloured lightsabres who caught my attention. He was glaring at me with his yellow eyes. My armour identified _him_ too.

TIER 0 THREAT: GENERAL GRIEVOUS.

* * *

**DUN! ****DUN! ****DUN!****DUN!****DUN!**

**And in comes *drumroll* General Grievous!**

***Grievous glares at everyone as spotlight is focussed on the dark corner he's hiding in while he was in earnest conversation with Skywalker, Kenobi and Dooku, gives author the stink eye, activates lightsabre and attacks author. Author runs off stage, fearing for his life. Moments later, Grievous comes running back, with author chasing after him with his lightsabre active***

**R&amp;R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Rage**

_**Gideon's**** POV**_

_Onboard Lucrehulk-class droid control ship, Tatooine_

_10:7:13 (25 BBY)_

I stand up and look at the menacing group of droids as they were shuffling into a position to encircle me. I take a deep breath, and release it and the Force I had been gathering within me for this moment. Causing them to fly off. I activate my sabres and rush the nearest droid.

Just before I attack it, my visor lights up the various points of weakness, most importantly it's power source in its chest. I angle my blade to slice it open across its chest. I use the Force and rush up to one of the standing Magnaguards and slice it in half vertically and then slash those two halves horizontally. Just to make sure.

I then push myself off the ground in a jump. I flip over as I switch out my right hand blade for my shot gun and open fire on the third Magnaguard. It vanished in a blast of blue light, leaving a burnt impression on the ground. I switch out my left hand blade for my pistol and open fire on the fourth Magnaguard, riddling the torso, causing a detonation. Its head popped off like a cork and slammed into Grievous, stunning him for a precious few seconds.

As I land, I get slammed in my back with two electrostaffs.

And with my fraying temper, caused by my exhaustion, I submerge myself in the dark side of the Force.

I feel Emily visibly recoil from me, causing me to give her the mental equivalent of a boot on her shapely arse and shove her out of my head. My HUD changes colours from grey to red, my blades a crimson shade. Someone says something on my radio, while Emily is screaming at me to let her in.

My armour VI decided to ask me one question: SUSSANO MODE ACTIVATION: YES? NO?

I highlight 'YES?' and feel a rush crash over me. My armour tightens around me, my muscles feel stronger and a rush of endorphins and adrenaline cause my weariness to be cast aside.

I release another blast of the Force and cause the two Magnaguards behind me to be turned into scrap heap and cause a recovering Grievous to stumble. I use this distraction to launch myself at the threat. He activates his sabres, wind milling them in front of himself as he awaits to turn into so much chopped liver. I just swap out for my machine gun as time slows down for me, my insides flooded with chemicals speeding up my reactions and my HUD spotting a gap in his defence. An explosion rocks the ship, causing him to shift and causing me to realign my aim.

I just have to time it right...now!

I let rip with my LMG, tearing the cyborg's chest apart. I land and look into his shocked, staring eyes as his wind milling sabres slow down. His eyes lose their life, becoming two empty, yellow orbs. He then falls forward. I summon all the lightsabres on his belt.

A shot wings me, causing my gun to clatter down as I lose all feeling in my arm. I look to see a group of giant droids accompanied by the smaller droids and droideka approaching me. My HUD highlighted them as SB droids and classified as Tier 9 threat. I make my decision quickly.

I summon my gun and start running towards the nearest wall. Clipping my LMG to its holster, I summon up the last of my flagging strength and focus the Force into my fist and punch the wall. Cracks appear all around the impact point. Then in a microsecond, the crack results in the entire wall shattering, allowing me to escape in the sea of debris. But I didn't make it through unscathed. A panel slammed into my head.

My vision began to blur as I lose consciousness. I can hear Emily screaming in my head.

_NO__NO__NO__NO! STAY AWAKE STAY AWAKE DAMNIT! PLEASE CYARE, I NEED YOU TO STAY AWAKE PLEASE__PLEASE__PLEASE..._

_And the world fades to black._

* * *

**A.N.: Gideon is a _Force-sensitive super soldier. _His augmentations are on par with a Spartan-III. With his access to the Force, he can trounce a well rested Spartan-II team. But his strength is his ability to control the situation, utilising deception and dirty tricks to beat his opponents. I thought I should explain this before I get vitriol on reviews. That is why he was able to beat Grievous, because all Jedi try to stop him by using lightsabres and they don't carry holdout weapons, like blaster pistols.**

**My apologies to all those who loved Grievous's badassness.**

**R&amp;R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Prudiise**

_**Lieutenant CT-7567 'Rex' POV**_

_Republic SERE training facility, [REDACTED] place_

_[REDACTED] time_

"Vod, what the karking hell are we doing here?" asked my brother and subordinate, Sergeant CT-75678 'Crush', covered head to toe in mud, grime and slush. The entire squad was looking the same way and I felt just like how they all looked. Like shit.

For the thousandth time, I wondered what was going on in the heads of our instructors as we trudged through this facility, armed with nothing but our armour. I wonder which idiot decided on providing us with armour that was painted _white_. I mean, even a kriffing blind old ast'ehu beroya would be able to pick us off with any half-assed rifle he could find. The wonders of bureaucratic fund cuts.

"Stuff it Crush, lets get this shabla bora over so we can get off this planet" I say when I suddenly hear a burst of radio traffic

_"Get it off of me!" _screamed a voice. A sickening crunch was heard.

"_The hell happened?!_" another screamed before being cut off.

"_Kriff, who the kark is that!? Oh shit!_" a thud was heard.

"_The fuck?!_" a second thud was heard.

"_Akalenedat_" came the calm voice of our instructor, Alpha-17. I heard blaster fire then an animalistic roar, followed by a thump.

Whatever it was, it was trouncing us easily. My sergeant tapped me on my shoulder.

"Orders sir?" he asked. I looked at my squad of five, all of us unarmed. But our vod were in danger, so I make up my mind immediately.

"Sparks, do you have a fix on 17's position?" I ask my techie. He fiddles around with a small pad, before giving a thumbs up and uploading the data onto our HUD. He also activated our secondary systems, giving us access to our grappling hooks. Something is definitely better than nothing, I guess.

"We find out what is attacking our vod. Simple recon, no heroics. We then head to the emergency rally point to the north-east from here and report back. We can't do anything against it without weapons" I say and my brother's nod in response.

"Crush, take Sparks and Digger and loop around to 17's position. Take up overwatch and cover us. Use rocks, branches, anything to cover us. Jester, Cooper, you're with me as bait" I say. My team nod in reply.

"Move out" I order, and we split up.

* * *

**_Unknown_**** POV**

_Unknown place_

_Unknown time_

"Imp, more of their bretheren approach" the growling, flanging voice of Jul'Mdama sounded in my ears. I double-tapped my comms. in reply. Next second, Rachel Kane's voice came on.

"Three approaching from the north-west, taking up overwatch positions" she said. I take a breath as I plan things in my head, while I move to a position to stalk the overwatch team. I felt like doffing my hat off to the genius who gave them all _shiny white _armor when they were in a jungle. It was so easy to follow them. By the way they moved and the amount of noise they were making, I knew they were rooks. I couldn't help the grin on my face. Hacking into their battlenet was so easy, it gave us up-to date information on each of their positions. The six we were going to ambush were the last of them.

"Alright, same plan. Non-lethal takedowns only" I order. Despite having been shot at by what must have been the training team, we were using non-lethal measures on them. An odd presence in my mind was preventing me from killing them. Even Rachel and Jul were complaining of the same.

I stalk up on the unsuspecting trio and launch myself at them. I lash out with my left leg, catching the one on the left, dropping him. I slam the butt of my SMG into the back of the middle one's head. By then, the last guy realised he was under attack and threw a punch at me, but was too slow. I struck him on his unarmored waist with a kidney punch, then pistol whip him into unconsciousness.

"All clear" came Rachel's relieved voice. I look over to see Jul tying up the soldiers with some jungle vine. Despite him being a Sanghelli who still believed in the ways of the Old Covenant, he and I had developed a grudging respect for each other after having survived on this planet for three months. Rachel, meanwhile, became the glue that held us together. I know that the racist bigot had developed quite the soft spot for the cunning, gutsy and vibrant woman, who challenged him and his beliefs each and every step of the way.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear slow clapping. I turn around and see one of the white armoured soldiers, with golden-yellow markings walking up, his arms raised in surrender. I aim my SMG at him, waiting for his next move.

"Well, I am glad you didn't kill my evaar'la vod aruetti" he said, his voice light. Rachel informed me that she had a lock on him, while Jul informed me that he was moving into position.

"Who are you and where the hell are we?" I say, tightening my grip on the trigger. He nods in reply and slowly touches his helmet, unsealing it and revealing his face. He had a sharp face, with mocha skin, brown eyes and had shaven his head bald. He had an amused smirk on his face, his eyes flashing in amusement, as if expecting my every reaction.

"My name is X1, I am a clone commander for Grand Army of The Republic and you three have been beating up my vod. Not that I blame you, as they had attacked you first, but I don't like it. So can I know the names of those who gave my vod the muun'baajir of their lives?"

I glance around to see Rachel and Jul flanking me and encircling the lone soldier. We share a quick glance and I nod.

"Rachel Kane, OGA" Rachel says, her rifle pointed right at his head.

"Jul'Mdama, leader of The Storm Covenant and The Didact's Hand" Jul says, his voice a fierce growl.

I sigh and fix the commander with an even look and say "Rookie, UNSC ODST"

* * *

**R&amp;R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Cyare**

_**Lieutenant Commander Emily Jane Shepard**_

_Medbay on board the Falcon_

_10:7:15 (25 BBY)_

"Skipper, you need to rest" Ash cajoled me as I sat next to Gideon's bunk. Most of my injuries had been dealt with, except the one on my eye, which was still covered with bandages. I run my right hand through my hair while my left hand's thumb keeps circling his knuckles while I withhold a sigh.

"Ash, he saved me from a fate worse than _death_, I think I can sit by his side and make sure on his health" I say stubbornly. I might sound stubborn, but the man had seen me at my worst. He held me as I wept through reliving Akuze, Torfan, Virmire, Bahak and Thessia. He comforted me through the Cerberus Coup and Thane's death. And I would be _dead _before I let him wake up without me by his side.

"Emily-Svit Kona, be reasonable. Will Gideon be happy to see you wrung out and ill? He will be upset with you for harming yourself thusly. He would probably be happy to see you well rested instead" came Eragon's voice as he strode through the door. The hybrid struck an impressive figure at six feet of lean muscle. And I had noticed Miri giving him appreciative once overs. The fact that he was eager to learn, a completely chivalrous gentleman and had an above average brain was just catnip for her. The amount she hit upon the oblivious bugger and his reactions when he got her innuendo made me wonder how the hell a guy like him wasn't tied down by some lucky woman.

_Hang on_. I never use the word _bugger_... the Force Bond!

"Oh Emily, you're stupid, stupid, stupid!" I say angrily, bonking my head against the hull. At Ash and Eragon's concerned looks I decide to explain "He and have some kind of telepathic link. He called it a Force Bond. It should be able to wake me up!"

"Well, great then skipper! Now._ .Sleep_" said Ash in the tone used by senior NCOs when their officers are being stupid. I decided to concede this battle to her. Getting out of my position on his bunk, I stretch the kinks out from my back and turn to look at the two.

"Ok, call me if something comes up" saying this, I slip into Gideon's bunk and close my eyes. It may seem forward to everyone except the two of us. I could literally feel his presence _thrum_ from our physical contact through the bond.

I hear both our resident prudes choke at my forwardness, following which Ash ushered Eragon out of the room. Smiling with a slightly mischievous satisfaction, I close my eyes and open my side of the link to him.

And am immediately sucked into things that make my nightmares seem like children's fears.

_Oh Gideon__ what did you go through_ is my last thought as I hear his screams of agony.

* * *

**Sorry for the long hiatus, my work life has practically sucked me into a blackhole. Plus my muse for this series abandoned me for a while.**

**But now, _I'm back!_**

**Please check out two of my new fics, 'Time and Fate' and 'Young Justice: Crysis' and please review what's available! I'm slightly ADH...oh _shiny!_**

**As always, R&amp;R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Bonding: Part 1**

_**Gideon's POV**_

_Medbay on board the Falcon_

_10:7:16 (25 BBY)_

My eyes ease open as I slowly drift to consciousness, my brain catching up with my body. I feel rested, with a warm something pressed into me.

I look down to see a platinum blonde head, followed by a gold-brown eye in a heart shaped face, with dried tear tracks running down her face, but a warm smile on her lips.

"Hey there, feel better?" Emily asked me as she straightened up and sat down, straddling my waist. A thrill ran along my spine at her action.

Her smile turned into a smirk as she pushed her bum back into my biological response, her voice husky and laced with amusement "Someone's happy to see me" I smirk back in reply.

"Well _cyare_, when you have an extremely sexy and willing woman in your lap, it's difficult to resist"

At this, she let out a groan of desire as she pushed back into me, grinding her hips into my hard on.

"OH GOD! Skipper, seriously?" came Ash Williams voice from the med bay door. We both turn to look at her. Emily's cheeks pink in embarrassment, but I get angry.

"_**Get. Out.**_" I order her, my growl filled with a primordial rage. Ash does the sensible thing and does an about turn.

"I'm locking the door. You _so_ owe me skipper" she said as the door sealed up behind her. Em and I look at each other and we burst into laughter. I pull her close to me, wrapping my arms around her waist. We lay there, stretched out, Em wrapping her arms around me, her head tucked under my chin. I ran a hand along her back, feeling curious bumps under my arms. She let out a low moan and wriggled under me. _That_ got my motor running.

She looked at me, a wry smile on her lips. She knew _exactly _what was going through _my_ head. And knew exactly what I wanted to do.

I reached up and kissed her on her nose, causing her smile to become bigger and brighter.

"Let's do it the right way" I suggest to her. She nods at me and presses her lips on mine in a sweet kiss. She then snuggles under my chin and with a deep breath, drifts off to sleep. Her deep, even breaths soon lull me to sleep. And for the first time since I awoke, I felt safe.

* * *

_**Saphira's POV**_

_Cargo bay on board the Falcon_

_10:7:16 (25 BBY)_

To think that the round ears two legs could build something that can fly higher, faster and further than even the oldest, most powerful dragons ever known in Alagaesia! A 'space ship' it was called. And frankly speaking it was big enough for me to rest in the cargo hold easily, with room for me to move.

"So these 'ones' and 'zeros' basically mean 'on' and 'off'" comments Eragon from his spot near my elbow as one of the soldiers, Kozak, enthusiastically explains to him a device called a 'laptop'.

"Exactly! And these combination of ones and zeros convert into things we can read after going through a compiler, so that when it comes onto the screen. Each key" here he gestures at the bottom half of the device can receive input, which are then converted into commands. The computer can then retrieve any information you want"

'_What about information that is not there on it?' _I ask mentally. I still found their reaction funny when they all jerked in surprise. The only one who hadn't flinched was Gideon. But, considering he practically crushed my mind with his sheer presence, it wasn't that surprising.

"Well for that we set up a wireless communication. Like how you can talk to us? Well, there is something called radio waves. You send them out at a particular frequency and pitch, they can carry information" he replied.

"If I remember my history lessons correctly, it was called the 'internet'" came a drawling feminine voice. I flick an eye to look at Miranda Lawson. For some reason, she gained a soft spot in my partner-of-heart-and-soul's heart. She was still dressed in...oh _I _see. Oh, Eragon.

I feel my Rider stiffen next to me as he feels my realisation through our link '_I know she isn't Arya. She's someone else altogether. Arya wasn't even half as warm as her. I...moved on'_ I could tell he was lying, knowing he never got over the hurt of Arya mating with Vanir. He even helped her to conceive a hatchling when she was infertile by healing her. Damn that woman and her sense of duty! Because of her, my Rider closed his heart off from any woman.

"What is the matter dragon? I feel your rage from here" I hear the calm voice of one of the armoured giants. He, the one with the skull painted helm.

'_My name is Saphira Brightscales,__ daughter Iormûngr and Vervada. Call me by my name_ human' I hiss in reply. We may have had to band together to survive, but by the Elder Dragons, the man could make an _elf_ angry!

"My apologies Lady Brightscales, call me Emile, Warrant Officer, Call sign 'Noble Three'" he said as he extended a hand towards me, while taking off his helmet, revealing a dark haired man with pale green eyes and a strong jaw. I take an experimental sniff of his hand before nudging my nose into his then finds the grooves in between the scales and starts scratching. Slowly, I begin humming in delight.

Well, maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

**As always, R&amp;R!**


End file.
